gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guyus24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gerry Anderson Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Colour Guyus can you please change the colour, you can't read a thing !!! if you can make me a template ill do the rest.. Thunderbird_1 WeltonArsenal (talk) 15:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :I know! :Part of the way this wiki was set up was to make incredible changes to Monaco.css. This changed the look and feel of the wiki. However, some time age, Wikia made Monaco defunct and then created a new file format for it. It's now under Wikia.css. And only an admin can change those files. :I don't want to change it until we have those modifications restored, because they could change the colour. :guyus24 08:26, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Blog Hi, can you take a look at this page http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts I think I messed it up good. If you have time... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:40, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Don't fear! It's merely because blogs are currently disabled on this site. I've enabled them and published a test blog post. We'll have to wait until the server updates before we see the difference, though. guyus24 [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 01:04, 11.5.2015 01:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Page title Hi Jack: can you fix "series name" please. http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/A_Case_For_The_Bishop should be episode title. Thanks. WeltonArsenal (talk) 22:25, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Great stuff Jack, you are truly the "Tec Guy" with the boarders can they match the DVD boxes? for example. "The Secret Service " should be orange , and U.F.O should be black, (my next project). Capt. Scarlet boxes are Red... Thunderbirds are Blue. Stingray.. yellow, best wishes WeltonArsenal (talk) 19:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::It's possible, yes, except my Captain Scarlet boxes are red. Maybe we're running on different releases or something. Just fill out the color field, it supports some colours when typed in words, but supports full hex codes, like #000000, which will produce black. Just google hex codes and you can use your own. :::Thanks, just remember that tech has a 'h'! guyus24 21:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sorry "tech" guy... just to recap. *Fireball XL5 = .......... ? *Stingray = Yellow......http://www.color-hex.com/color/fff200 *Thunderbirds = Blue.......http://www.color-hex.com/color/018def *Captain Scarlet = Red....http://www.color-hex.com/color/ff0000 *Secret Service = Orange.....http://www.color-hex.com/color/e15c11 *U.F.O = black ...............http://www.color-hex.com/color/202020 DPaterson-Bl1 DPaterson-Bl1 unblocked snipper. I guess he's next to be demoted. I thought snipper had been blocked by wikia? That's what Weltonarsenal said. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:55, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, he had. Of course, the Thuum interfered and unblocked him. I'm pretty sure Dpaterson then blocked him again. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 22:01, 11.9.2015 ::In that case I'd better unblock DPatterson. What's the next step? --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 22:05, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::I've contacted Wikia again. Goodness knows what they'll do. In the meantime,mi think I've almost got to Sniper. Just hold on. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 22:07, 11.9.2015 ::::I'm intrigued... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 22:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think he's given up. I'm back as admin, so I'll begin the cleanup process. Thanks for all your help, [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 00:58, 11.10.2015 Cat. Hi, there are a few pages in this category that I can't remove: http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Articles_in_need_of_major_additions Do you know what the cause of this is? I really want to get rid of this cat. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 22:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. You see the Cleanup tag on those pages? They automatically add the category to the pages. So you'll have to remove the template to remove the category.[[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 22:15, 11.14.2015 ::OK, great. Can you fix it, or shall we just delete the cleanup tag wherever we find it? --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:46, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry.... Sorry if I'm sometimes a little too "outspoken", I thought I was criticizing stuff left behind by the previous group of editors!!! --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 19:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :It seems you were. By the way, what are we going to do with the Episodes category? I thought it was only for subcategories. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 07:04, 11.23.2015 stub Would you be able to do something about the stub thingy? It's way over the top... especially the red border. Thx --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 02:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, it is pretty ugly. I'll condense it, add a curve and maybe a background. Maybe even a stylish gradient background ;). [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 05:59, 11.29.2015 INFO Boxes Morning Jack, can you see if you can design a better info box for the Vehicles: Maybe title box same colour as the series and the rest a lighter colour for the text. ive tried to do it but need your help. http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/Firefly Thanks.. WeltonArsenal (talk) 10:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'm busy designing a new one based on the Episode infobox. It'll still have a color and textcolor field for colour, but all the other fields will be different. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 08:27, 11.30.2015 News Can we (you) also clean up the News section on the front page? Let's just start with the top one ("the new and exciting project by Jcamts on the forum") that never interested anyone. Thx. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:06, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll just add it to my list. Haha. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 05:37, 12.2.2015 Leaderboard Any chance of getting the leader board back on the Thunderbird wiki? WeltonArsenal (talk) 22:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :All done. I guess now that's Sniper's gone no one will exploit it. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 04:48, 12.6.2015 Wikis Why are you editing on the Supermarionation wiki? Just wondering.... I'll be starting a Tracy Island Wiki and a Sylvia Anderson wiki soon, hope to see you there. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Check the dates of those edits... Most of them were in 2012! More Could you add some more info to the John Lane page? In its present form, it leads people to think he only ever worked on one episode. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:29, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Intimidating The "spectrum is red!" message is pretty intimidating. On the Talk and Category pages it's downright out of place. I think you'll agree. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 02:27, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe. I'll see if it'll let me replace it with a blank so it will never show up again! SniperKing2, 3 etc.... Those aren't my accounts. #2 edited my talk page at half-two when I was taking a fifteen-minute shower. Please believe me. Davik Kang (talk) 21:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :So you're saying that someone is impersonating you? Hah, you don't have any fans. Sandboxes I see you have deleted my sandboxes on Thunderbirds Wiki. What a shame. Grandmaster Hirikai (talk) 20:24, April 6, 2018 (UTC) About Captain Scarlet reversions The reversions you had made of my edits to the Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons page appeared to me, unfortunately, to have vandalized it. I may accept the reversions, given a decent explanation for them. Parker Gabriel (SCC-47106) 09:37, October 23, 2018 (UTC) :Lucky for me, you're in no place to be accepting anything. I'm in charge over on this side of the ditch... Sam Scott entry I added a quote as well as the image, but held off adding any further information, pending clarification of when the series is set - The minisode titles said 2102, but the Kickstarter page info says 2204! SeniramUK 12:23, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Pink Ice Pink Ice (episode) WeltonArsenal (talk) 21:33, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :Whoops! Thanks for sorting it out. Wiki Manager Hi again! I introduced myself on Thunderbirds Wiki, but I'm dropping by here to say I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for The Gerry Anderson Encyclopedia! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. :) --Spongebob456 talk 20:05, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Introducing Special:Analytics Hey! So I already introduced you to over at Thunderbirds Wiki, but I figured here I would offer suggestions as to what to do with the statistics specific to this wiki also. The tool shows one of your wiki's most popular search terms is Squish. Now I did some digging on this wiki and found there seems to be a couple of episode titles in Torchy the Battery Boy that feature that character. Perhaps it is worth creating an article for them so that search term has a suitable landing place. :) For more help with the feature, please feel free to ask me questions and also refer to these two super useful articles: * Introducing the Wiki Analytics Admin Dashboard * Help:Analytics Dashboard Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 14:22, August 10, 2019 (UTC)